Never Would Have Known
by MaeganM.0816
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella goes back to work at NCIS. What happens when the Cullen's are brought into her world, that she never told them about? not sure what to put it under. Mention of rape, not in detail.
1. Back at NCIS

**Hey! Tell me what you think! I don't own NCIS or Twilight, just my words and the laptop I wrote it on. I might not get a chance to update, I have orchestra camp all week and then vacation, but on the car ride to wherever we're going I'm going to type, but I'll have to wait for internet to post it.**

It has almost been one month since the love of my life, Edward, had left me in the forest, telling me he didn't love me. I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, even with all my training. Although the Cullen's may have thought that I was a weak human, I wasn't. While I still may be human I wasn't exactly weak.

Ever since I was thirteen years old I had worked for NCIS. Gibbs had been at a shooting rang in Seattle, the same day my Dad, Charlie, decided to teach me how to shoot. I had perfect aim, hitting the target every time. Gibbs was very impressed, and came to ask me how much practice I had. When I told him this was my first time to hold a gun, let alone shoot one, he offered me a job because they needed someone younger for when a younger person was required and then everything else in-between. I took it without a second thought.

They needed someone younger for when a younger person was required and then everything else in-between. I instantly clicked with the team. Gibbs was like a father to me, keeping everyone in line, telling us what to do, and making sure we were safe. Kate, who was killed last year, was like an older sister to me. She would do anything to protect the people she loves. When she died the whole agency was shaken had depressed. We missed her to much for words. Abby was a mix between my best friend and a sister. She was one of the most awesome people you'll ever meet. Tony was an older brother. He was just like Emm-, no I will not think his name. McGee, or Timmy as I liked to call him, was like Tony, just not as outgoing and a little geekier. Not that I minded, I loved him all the same. Ziva was also like an older sis, the fighting, strong girl that won't let anything happen to anyone. Ducky was basically a Grandfather to me, with all his stories and Palmer was like an awkward cousin that you still love even if they are a little different.

Today was a Monday, and I was trying to force my booty out of bed for work. I had gone back to NCIS a week after _they_ had left. I need something to keep my mind off my broken heart and work has always been able to do that. It had worked pretty well, until we had come to a standstill with cases and paper work didn't have the same magic as an actual case. As I was about to finally get out of bed my phone rang, and I recognized Gibbs' ring tone. I ran to go and find my phone, praying for a case.

"Swan" I answered the phone.

"Bella, get to headquarters. We found a body this morning. We let you sleep in, you really needed it so don't yell at us. We have some people coming in to help with this case and they'll be here at noon, so hurry up." Gibbs responded.

"I'll be there in 10." I said as I hung up.

Quickly getting ready I rushed out the door eager to find out about the new case.

As soon as I entered the bullpen, all I could register was chaos. Tony was annoying Timmy, trying to get him to do something, Ziva was threatening Tony, and Gibbs was smirking while sipping coffee. I just smiled and shook my head as I made my way to my desk, coffee in hand. Just another day at NCIS.

Before anyone knew it, it was noon and Jenny came down to tell use our helpers were on their way up. At the same time she said this, the elevator dinged and seven people I thought I would never see again walked through the door. The last thing I noticed before everything went black was the shocked faces of the Cullen's.


	2. Diffrent POVs

**Hey! This will be in other peoples POV. Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

GIBBS POV

This was one of the weirdest cases I have ever had. Absolutely no blood in the blood in the body, bit marks, and Abby had identified a foreign poison, it was in the system, but the cases were all similar to this, but they never had a note. We haven't told Bella about the note yet, for her sanity and safety. The words were something I would never forget.

"Bella, I wonder what your boyfriend would think of you being a NCIS agent. It really surprised me, the clumsy little human, a cop. I just want you to know this Bella, soon you won't have a team or any friends left. Ari will have nothing against me."

The main things that stuck out to everyone, was the fact she called Bella a human, like the murder was a different species. Also, Bella has a boyfriend? She never showed any interest in boys, and I would have thought that she would have told us if she did. But if she had had one and he broke up with her, that might be why she's so depressed. And how did she know about Ari? No one except NCIS, her parents, and high clearance personal knew that Bella was the one he targeted. She lost her whole family, minus her parents, to that monster, and to think that someone would try tro cause her more pain? She was a strong girl, going through everything she had.

Jenny told me that we had a family that could help us, the Cullens. Dr. Cullen, his wife, and their five teenage children. How they could help. I had no idea.

"Guys, they're on their way up." Jenny informed us, at the same time as the elevator dinged. Seven inhumanly beautiful people walked out. The oldest male and female were holding hands, Dr and Mrs. Cullen, a beautiful blonde girl, who seemed like she had an attitude, was holding hands with a muscular man. A younger blonde man had his armed wrapped round a short, pixie-like girl. Lastly a teen with messy, coper hair and the saddest expression upon his face walked out. They all seem sad about something. As soon as they saw Bella, their faces all turned to shock, I looked at Bella who looked shocked, pained, and angsty (I don't know if it's a word but it is now!) before she fainted.

Dr. Cullen rushed and caught her, faster than should be possible.

Carlisle POV

Nothing had been the same since we left Bella. Everyone was depressed, Esme and I felt like we had lost another child, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and ever Rosalie, even if she won't admit it, miss they're baby sister. Then there was Edward, who had left his mate. We didn't know what he said to her to let him leave, but we hope she knew how much we loved her.

I had volunteered our services to NCIS; a vampire had killed a captain and left a note for one of the team members, threatening her. Jenny, the Director, wanted to wait to tell them about vampires until we arrived. She had found out about vampires already and somehow managed to let Aro let her tell the team.

On the elevator I gave my children another lecture about how to act.

"Guys," I started, "They don't know about vampires yet, so make sure not to do anything inhuman until they know. Rosalie, try not to be too rude, Emmett, please act your age, and by age I don't mean the age your body was frozen at. Alice, don't scare them, Jasper, try to keep your wife calm and Edward, try to act a little happy, and don't answer their minds to much."

They just nodded their heads. For the first time since we left Bella, there was something remotely inserting to do, not that we even that pepped up about it. Alice, I noticed seem sadder than when we had left this morning. She had almost been her normal self them.

The elevator dinged as we arrived on the right floor. Walking into then office, a familiar smell hit me. Bella. I saw the team we were working with walk up to us, noticing one person stayed in the back. Bella Swan, a NCIS agent. She saw us and fainted, I ran to catch her, faster than I should, but I didn't care, she was my daughter.


	3. Reuniting

**You know it's really hard to type with a dog on your lap that keeps licking you? Anyway I have no clue if anyone is reading this, but thanks if you are! Disclaimer!**

Bella POV

I was aware of people talking about me. The team was blaming them for my fainting, and the Cullens were trying to tell them that they didn't know I was here. The team did seem confused as to why I fainted though. And now I know what the case id, before they just and my researching his back ground, not telling me any details.

I opened my eyes to see my family, I still thought of them as that, and my team nose to nose with each other. I laughed aloud at the murderess expressions on my team face, knowing that the Cullens would win in a fight, but wondering if Gibbs would find away to win, and with his expression I think he would. As soon as the noise left my mouth I had twelve people run to me, asking me if I was alright.

"I'M FINE!" I finally yelled, after about five minutes of nonstop asking. Everyone started at me in shock as I blushed and lowered my head.

"Ummmm Bella," Tony began "I thought that your ti-"

"DiNozzo, if you want to live I wouldn't finish that sentence" I threaten him, as Emmett was trying to with-hold with laughter.

"Bella," Gibbs spoke, with caution in his voice, "do you know the Cullens?"

"Yes. They are like family to me. Even if they don't love me." I had tears in my eyes.

"Of course we love you Bella!" All the Cullens, minus Edward, shouted. He just looked guilty.

"Why would you ever think that Bella?" Alice shouted at me.

"Edward told me that. He said ya'll didn't lo-"I was interrupted by livid Cullens.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Why did you tell her that?" Esme asked, heartbroken.

"It was the only way. I had to make sure she was safe." He responded, in a pained voice.

"Wait, you love me?" I asked, in shock.

"YES!" all the Cullen's shouted, even Rosalie, as Edward said, "I lied Bella. I love you with all my heart."I almost fainted again.

"But then why?" I asked

"To keep you safe, my world isn't for you, although my leaving didn't help at all. And I want you back Bella, if you still love me. I would understand if you didn't."

"Of course I do. I still love you Edward." How could I not?

He ran at me, human speed but you couldn't tell he wanted to go faster, and kissed me. As usually he pulled away to quick for my liking, but when I saw the looks on my co works faces, I tried to plan an escape, only to be stopped by Alice. Stupid future seeing pixie.

"What was that?" she asked me, with a smirk. Opps, did I say that aloud?

"Ummmm," I fumbled around for words. "You're the best sister ever?"

The Cullens all started laugh at me, including Alice. I stuck my tongue out at her, much to everyone's amusement.

"Gibbs, Carlisle, would you mind moving this to a more private place?" Jenny asked, taking notice of everyone staring. They both agreed and we quickly moved to a conference room.

"Gibbs, the Cullens are more qualified to help than anyone else you could find. I was going to explain to you why, but I'm positive than Bella knows, and seeing as I have a meeting, I'll let her explain." Jenny stated and left.

The team's eyes went to me. Oh how I hated being in the spotlight. I started think about how to explain this without sounding completely insane. I decided to tell them the whole story, that way I won't have to explain Edward and my story again. Two bird with one stone.

When I got to the night in Port Angles the team looked about ready to jump up and track down the men that did hered (I don't know if that's a word either) me.

"I had them taken in, Bella wouldn't have been their first victim and they had evidence." Edward stated.

"Wrong thing to say" I whispered in a voice only the Cullens would here. They all gave me questioning looks, but as soon as they saw my team's expressions, they understood. The team was going to find those men and give them he$$. I went ahead and continued ahead with the story, tracing my scar the whole time.

At the end Abby, who was in tears, gave up and gave me a huge hug. They may have been upset at the Cullens, but they understood why I forgave them.

"So, you're vampires." Gibbs stated.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Well, you never were good at staying out of trouble were you Bells?" Gibbs asked.

I smiled, thinking of all the different times he had to rescue me, from people worse to Gibbs, to things as harmless as a bee, although they can really hurt! But that smile disappeared as soon as I realized I would have to tell the Cullens about my past, one I never mention to anyone.


	4. Bella's Story

**I don't own anything. And it's probably a good thing that I don't, otherwise it wouldn't be as good.**

"Guys," I began, speaking to the Cullens, "I didn't tell you everything, and it's more than just the fact I'm an NCIS agent." I couldn't speak anymore because I wanted to get my crying under control before I started.

"You don't have to continue Bella." Carlisle told me.

"I do though, and you most likely find out anyway. When I was 13 years old, Charlie took me to a shooting rang. It was my first time to ever hold a gun. Gibbs was there at the time, and they needed someone younger to go undercover. I have perfect aim, shooting every shoot perfectly. He recruited me. About a year after I started and man broke into autopsy. Long story short, well, at least that part, he shot Gerald, Ducky's assistant then, and Gibbs, and took a special interest in me.

"He became obsessed with me and believed that my family was the reason I wasn't with him. When he first started sending me the notes I ignored it, not tell anyone, which became the worst mistake I ever made. He killed everyone I love. My older sister, Josie, my younger brother, Kevin, my best friend, Kaela, my co-worker who was like an older sis, Kate, and some many more people. Because of me." At this point I was balling. But I didn't care, all these people had died because of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Gibbs started, "How many times do we have to tell you that every one of those people loved you and wanted you to be safe?" I ignored him and continued.

"Before he could get to everyone else, I managed to escape protective custody and meet him. He raped and beat me for about 2 months before when the team found me. He's in Guantanamo Bay now. Luckily, the only main physical wound to me is the fact I can't have kids anymore, but I doesn't matter because I know that with my luck they would end up dead to." Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were dry-sobbing, Edward was frozen, looking murderess, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were both comforting their mates and try to understand everything I had just told them.

"Bella, how can you got through all that and still be the person you are?" Rosalie asked me.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure what you mean." And I didn't really know.

"You're loyal, kind, giving, self-sacrificing, so selfless it makes everyone else look like a self-centered jerk, trusting, and you never give up until everyone is safe." Esme responded.

"I'm not any of those things. Selfless? Basically everyone I loved is dead because of me. Giving? Kind? Loyal? How?"

"You didn't want them to die; you tried to escape multiple times before you actually did. You give everyone what they want, even if you have to go out of your way. You put what others want before yourself." Gibbs answered, with a smile on his face.

"No I don-"I started, before being rudely interrupted.

"Don't you even think that you're the opposite of any of those things! You're the kindest person I have ever met, and I'm lucky to have you Bella. I love you because of all this, it's who you are." Edward stated. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. I was about to argue again when Alice told me that I wouldn't win.

"FINE!" I said in exasperation.

"OK, now that Bella is done telling her life story," Tony began as I sent a glare his way, "How 'bout we start working on the case. And Bella, we haven't told you everything about this case."  
"I know you haven't. All I did was run down his ID and stuff. And let me guess, he had no blood in him, Abby most likely found an unidentifiable poison, and there was a note address to me." I stated, as everyone started at me, wondering how I knew the last part. They were starting to creep me out.

"How did you know the last part? I mean I can see how you knew the first two, but the note?" Ziva asked me, suspicion in here voice.

"Oh crud," I thought to myself I wasn't planning on letting them know she had sent me more notes.


	5. Caught in a Lie

**Ughh. Being sick in the summer sucks, epically when you have to miss camp! Hopefully I can go tomorrow! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, as I just said I haven't been feeling good and then I have been practing my Viola. If you have any ideas about how to counitnue tell me!**

What do I tell them? They don't need to know that I've gotten other notes. But I wonder if the one they found was signed, like the others were. Maybe I can make something up. Got it!

"You guys only withhold information from me because I might be in danger from it." So true, I just hope Jasper doesn't realize this is a lie.

"That's tr-"Ziva pondered when Jasper interrupted.

"While you may be a better liar then you were in Forks, you still lying. Did you forget I can feel your emotions?" He stated with a smug smile. I sent a deathly glare his way. Everyone in the room was looking at me, waiting for my answer. Now, thanks to Jasper I have to tell them the truth. Before I should start, Gibbs beat me to it.

"That wasn't the first letter." He stated, worry evident in his voice. "What did the others say? DO you know who sent them?" So they didn't know that, yet.

"Yes, I do. And they all have pretty much said the same thing, that I was going to die soon and if I told anyone about the notes they would die. I guess she just broke her own rule though. And I didn't ignore that fact because I was stupid or anything, but knew that you can't do anything against a vampire." The Cullens looked at me with worry, and the team between fear, for me I guess, and hate.

"Who was it Bella?" Timmy asked me.

"James' mate, Victoria. She believes that I should die, a mate for a mate." Everyone stared at me, wondering how I could be so calm about this.

"Bella, how can you be so calm! There's a vampire out to kill you! And you're speaking like it's any other case!" Tony basically shouted at me. I started laughing at him. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, what are you on?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing. Being hunted down is nothing new for me. And at least this time I don't have as much to lose. I do have ya'll but I know that I can protect you way easier." AS soon as I said that sentence, I covered my mouth, cursing myself for letting that slip.

"From what I understand, she'll be harder to fight, at least for the humans, so what do you mean that it will be easier to protect us?" Ziva asked. Dang everyone and their smartness (Don't know if that's a word either.)

"Because she doesn't want me in pain, or thinks that ya'll at in the way, she'll go straight for me." I stated, coming up with a lie quickly. Jasper and Edward both gave me reprimanding looks; they knew that I was lying.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you lie to us. You can really be stupid sometimes." Jasper stated, becoming the big brother he was.

Great, no matter how much I love them, there is no chance I could lie to them. Was there something I could say that wasn't a lie but not the truth. All I knew as they stared, was that I had to think fast.


	6. Telling the Truth

**Hey! New chapter! Thanks everyone who is reading this! You know what one of my biggest pet peeves is? When people hold their story for ransom for reviews! Also, does anyone know if there's a way to keep things for unbolding and stuff when you upload a chapter to fanfiction? Thanks!**

Before I could lie, Alice spoke.

"If you even think about lying Bella, I'll play Barbie Bella and take you shopping anytime I want." She threatened. She could infer from the look on my face that I wouldn't lie, and sat back with a smug smile.

"Stupid, physic, pixie." I mumbled, knowing they could hear me. Alice sent me a glare as I smiled at her. I debated on whether or not to lie, even if know I would get stuck with her threat. I ended up just telling the truth. "She said that she would send me another note with the place and time on it. If I meet her there, no harm would come to anyone else, and that each time I avoided a meeting she would kill someone."After I said that everyone gave me a deadly glare.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tony shouted at me. "WE WOULD RATHER DIE ANY DAY THAN SEE YOU DEAD OR HURT!"

"And it's the same way for me. I don't want harm to come to any of you, you have great lives. Tony, what would Ziva (they're together in this! And also McAbby!) do without you? And same for you Ziva. And without Gibbs the team would fall apart again. Then Abby and McGee need each other, and the team needs them! And we wouldn't be the same without Ducky to go to and explain everything." I stated, my temper rising. They all stared at me before Abby spoke.

"And what we do without you, Belly Boo? You keep everyone sane, pointing out the obvious things that everyone else missing. You never give up until your right. The team isn't the same without you either."

"Bella, we're not the same without you either," Rosalie, to my surprise started, "Alice never shop, Edward mops all the time, Emmett doesn't joke or play games or pranks, Esme devotes all her time to cleaning, Carlisle works all the time, Jasper feels guilty for everything that happened and then has to feel everyone else's emotions, and I barely ever work on cars anymore. You're the glue that holds us together, just like you're team." I was in shock.

"I'm not that im-"I started.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" six people shouted at the same time all the Cullens shouted, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-CULLEN!" everyone's face had the same expression of disbelief on it.

"You really need to see yourself clearly Bells. You're Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and my little sister, Esme and Carlisle other daughter, Edward's mate, and from what a can tell, a family member and best friend to everyone else here." I started at him with tears in my eyes.

I launched myself at him, telling him non-stop thank yous while everyone else just started at him in shock. I guess they didn't know he could say something like that…

"Thank you Emmett, we've been trying to get her to see herself clearly since she first joined." Ducky stated, as the rest the team nodded their head in agreement.

"OK, so now that we have all the boring talkative stuff out of the way, what do you do?" Alice asked.

"Well, Bella is most likely going to the gym, and we won't let her without an escort, Tony is going to help Abby with some stuff, Ziva is going to finish tacking down all his finical stuff, and McGee's going to see if the Commander had ever meet this Victoria women. What does she look like?" he responded.

"She has bright red hair, red eyes, inhumanly beautiful, but still creepy looking, and will most likely not be the best dressed." I told him.

"Bella is going to the gym! But how did you know that and I want to see her fight someone!" Emmett, being Emmett, said.

"I'm going with her," Gibbs started, "You are all free to come. As for how I knew, whenever something stressful comes up, she goes there."

We all got up, going our separate ways. The Cullens all decided to come to the gym with us. I smiled; thinking of the look on their faces would be when I beat Gibbs, like I always did.

**So, 15 reviews for a new chapter! Just kidding! That's mean! Anyways thanks! Review please! It makes me feel good and know people are reading this and im not writing it for myself.**


	7. Cullens Quistions

**Hey! I'm on vacy! Woooooo! Going to be a longggg car ride. But keep with me! I'll post the chapters when I'm able to get an internet connection!**

As soon as we started the ride to the gym, I was bombarded with question from the Cullens. They all were a little shocked that I was a NCIS agent; let the youngest and the best. Gibbs thought I was hilarious when I tried to avoid her question question, only to get forced into answering. IT all started when Alice demanded to know why I kept this from her, my best friend.

Flashback (Sort of)

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Alice pretty much whined.

"Tell you what?" I knew what she meant, but tried to avoid the unavoidable.

"Why you were an Agent of course! I mean, you're my best friend and I'm yours, at least I better be." She stated, glare at me during the last part. Hmmmmm, this might be a good distraction.

"OF course you're my best friend Alice! I love you soooo much, almost as much as Edward!" She just nodded her head, and told me to answer the question. Stupid, smart, sparkly pixie.

"Mainly," I finally answered, "For ya'lls safety." The minute I said that I got seven looks, questioning my intelligence. I rushed to explain.

"Someone could have figured out your secret or something and used it against you. Threatening your spouse of something. And I wouldn't have blamed you for ratting me out. Ari has friends every that may want me dead. Ari was a very important figure in that kind of life." Their faces look like they understood.

"So, will you really beat Gibbs?" Emmett asked me, excitement in his voice.

"Most likely. I usually do. I actually beat everyone." I told him, a proud smile on my face.

"What is the worst fight you've been in and won?" Jasper asked, with both protectiveness and curiosity in his voice.

'Ummmm," I said, thinking about it for a minute, "When just training, it would be when I went against Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony. I still won though. And real, probably this Marine that was on steroids and was hallucinating. He was basically a human hulk." Edward looked at me with wide eyes, probably seeing the memories in Gibbs thoughts.

"You really did that?" He asked me.

"When I told you I would fight those drunks I was tell the truth. It would have been an easy win, the only issue being the fact that they were drunk, which can make them more vicious, and that I was way out-numbered. But I think I would have won." I said as we entered the gym.

I changed into my NCIS sweats and shirt and went back out to find Emmett poking around, almost breaking things, but Alice seeing it at the last minute and re-directing him.

"Emmett, if you break anything, Rose won't be too happy with me." I said with a smirk at his scared face.

"Do you really think you could do that Bella?" Rose asked me, smiling. "If you did I actually wouldn't mind. I'm mad at him for some pranks he decided to play on me." Emmett gulped, knowing if the two of us paired together he would be in for it big time.

"And just so you know Emmett," Gibbs started coming out of the Locker Room, "She will do it. DiNozzo wouldn't be able to have kids right now if Jenny hadn't walked in when she did. And the only reason Bella didn't was she was scared of losing her job." He had a smirk on his face. The Cullens all turned to me.

"What?" I asked with innocence. "He's telling true stories." And, just as I knew, this got Emmett went running for his life. What Boss hadn't mentioned was that I was going to shot Tony, and bullets wouldn't penetrate his skin. Everyone started laughing at him, while Rosalie tried to calm him down, and withhold her own laughs. While they did this, I started starching. I didn't even notice that they had all started to watch until they cheered when I went into my middle splits. I blushed the same color red as a coke bottle (Trying to be creative here) while Gibbs laughed, and Alice did a little happy dance around the room.

I was about to ask if it was possible for Alice to have had something tainted in her blood, no one else was in the gym, when Alice glared at me and said no. Edward was on the floor laughing why everyone else looked at us confused. To avoid answering the question, I startled Gibbs, and started the match. After three minutes I won, much to the humor of the Cullens. When Emmett handed jasper money I knew they had been betting on the outcome. While I was happy Jasper had so much trust in me, I was a little mad that they had betted. When they saw my face they each looked at each other and ran with vamp speed, leaving us laughing on the ground.

Walking out of the locker room, clean and happy, I saw Tony and Ziva running towards us, frantic looks on their face. As soon as I saw them, I knew that my day just took a turn for the worst.

**Watcha think? And I was just wondering what your fav quote from the twilight saga is. My in "Fall down again Bella?" "No Emmett, I punched a wereworlf in the face" What about you?**


	8. KAtie

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me feel much loved!**

"They're working together!" Tony and Ziva shouted at the same time.

"Who's working together?" I stated, trying to stay calm, but thinking of the two people that wanted me dead more than anything else.

"This Victoria lady and Ari, he escaped from Gitmo. We don't know how, but Cassidy just called us saying that he was there last night, gone this morning. No way of exit in his cell. We asked her if she's seen a person matching Victoria's description, and she said yes. Victoria told them her name was Vicky and that she had fake id from the FBI." Tony told us, worry evident on his face. As soon as he finished my phone rang.

"Swan." I answered, hating the fact I had to answer it. If only I could have a different one from work and personal.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't like Ms. Mommy. Wait, make that ex-mommy. You miss your baby? Because you know she was one of the easiest to kill, even if you claim she was my daughter." Ari responded. I motioned to McGee to trace the call. "Now Bella, you won't be able to trace this call. And I have just one thing to tell you. I thought that you might like to know that you're an orphan." And with that he hung up. I franticly started to call my dad.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Special Agent Bella Swan, NCIS, may I please speak to Chief Swan?" crossing my fingers.

"I'm sorry, are you a relative?" The man asked me.

"I'm his daughter, who are you?" Knowing that it may be rude, but I didn't care.

"Agent John Taylor, FBI. I'm sorry to tell you, but he was murdered this morning." Wait, FBI? Why were they already in Forks?

"Are you in Forks?" I asked.

"No ma'am. D.C. Near the airport. He flew in for some reason." great.

"My team and I will be there, it's now our case." I told him, hanging up. The team said to call my mom, they would process the scene, and I was in protective custody with the Cullens or now. I dialed her number, my fingers were crossed.

"Yes?" Another unfamiliar voice answered, a woman this time.

"May I please speak to Rene Dwyer, It's Special Agent Bella Swan from NCIS." Trying to withhold the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Her daughter? And by the way, I'm Detective Heather McDaniel, with the New York police." Dang, I forgot they had gone on vacation. Killed on vacation, what a way to go.

"Yes ma'am." I would always be her daughter.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your mother and step-father were found murdered this morning in front of their hotel." I cried just a little, but not too much. For some reason I just knew that this was going to come.

"Thank you, I'll have my boss call you about the case." I hung up without a goodbye. I sat down, wrapping my arms around me, trying to figure out a way to get around the physic pixie, emotion reader, ex-Mossad agent, and a bunch of people that knew me and could read me like a book. I've escaped twice before; I can manage a third time.

**Soooo whatcha think? And if anyone is reading this I'd like to thank you! And special thanks to Lunarwing, crlncyln, and whoever the anonymous reviewer were for making me know people read this.**


	9. What Happened

**Sorry I haven't updated! We just got home from Tennessee! It was soooo much fun! :D**

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. After I stopped crying Alice came to me with a question, one we both knew was coming but I didn't want to answer and she didn't want to ask.

"Bella, what did he mean about your baby?" She asked in a very un-Alice like voice.

"He raped me the first time he ever saw me. He had Ducky and Gerald tied up and they couldn't help. I ended up pregnant, and I couldn't kill the baby. We weren't able to use the morning after pill because we were there for too long." I stated, the tears forming again at my eyes. "Her name was Katie, after Kate, Abby, I think you know that one, Swan. We never found out how he knew about the baby, Ducky did all the tests and everything, I never went to a hospital. Carlisle, you never knew any of this because we were able to get Ducky to hide everything in my medical records with different reasons on how I sustained the injures, and we never put anything about the pregnancy in them. Ari stabbed Katie and she died a very slow death. He made sure to get it on film, then played it the whole time he had me." Then, to my surprise, Rosalie came up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can't believe that there is someone that sick. And it was his kid to. If you ever need anyone, remember that I'm here." She whispered in my ear. I smiled, hugging her back. Just as we released each other my phone rang.

"Yeah Boss?" I asked, checking the caller id first.

"I'm sorry Bella. The FBI and New York police both called me about your parents; they said they already talked to you." He sounded horrible, all this stress on him, just like last time.

"Boss I am fine. I knew that this was going to happen at some point in time, and I had already prepared myself last time." I said, stating the truth once again. "And now they can take care of Katie."

"You better have told the Cullens about Katie because I know that if you didn't they wouldn't be there right now with you talking about Katie." He nearly growled at me.

"Yes I told them. Ari mentioned it when he called and the Cullens over heard." I told him, tear starting to form at the thought of my baby girl.

"We're going to take over your mom's case to, Tony and Ziva are flying over there, and they'll bring everything back. We have you're Dads pretty much covered, but Fornell decided he wants the case. Of course after we told him everything, he was more willing to give it up." He said, and I could hear the smirk on his face over the thought that he won, again.

"Thanks for everything Gibbs. I'm sorry to cause all this troub-"I started apologizing.

"Don't you even think about apologizing." He growled at me, while the Cullen's, who had been glaring for what I had said, were now laughing at my faces. "I have to go, but you're taking the rest the day off. And I know the Cullens can hear me and I want them to know that if you're out of their sight for a minute I will kill them." Before I could respond, Alice snatched my phone.

"Don't worry Gibbs!" She stated, in an overly cheerful voice, I narrowed my eyes at her. "She'll be perfectly fine! We'll have the whole family at her house; I want to go through her closet." I groaned as everyone else laughed. "And we'll make sure she doesn't escape again." She said, this time narrowing her eyes at me. I sent her an innocent smile.

"She's better not escape ya'll again." He sounded worried.

"Don't worry, and the punishment for her little trick is perfect!" My eyes widen in surprise as everyone else started laughing.

"Thanks Alice. Keep her safe. I have to go." He said, hanging up.

"Do we have to go to go through my closet Alice." I whined as she shook her head yes, once again reminding me of an energizer bunny. I looked at everyone else, seeing if they would rescue me, but they all just smiled at me in fake sympathy.


	10. Alice and the Closet

**:) Hope yall like this! I don't own anything! Not NCIS or Twilight!**

Edward, Alice, and Jasper decided to ride in my car, with everyone else following. I only got to drive because only I knew where my apartment was and I refused to tell anyone else. We were halfway there when I had a thought**.**

"Alice, what trick am I being punished for?" I asked, honestly not knowing.

"Apparently you were going to try to escape, you probably haven't thought of it yet, but I told him while you were stretching." She said, narrowing her eyes a little at me. Opps, I actually had thought and planned that, but forgot about that she would see it.

"Bella!" Edward groaned exasperated at my.

"What?" I asked, hoping my face was innocent.

"Between the look on your face and the fact that Jasper is telling me that you're feeling guilty, I know you had planned that." He said, still groaning. I smiled innocently as we pulled into the complex. Alice skipped ahead to my apartment, after stealing my key from me.

"Edward, will you please go make sure your sister doesn't destroy my apartment?" I asked, pulling out the puppy face. He just smiled at me and ran off.

"Bells," Jasper started, "I'm really sorry-"

"If you're about to apologize about my birthday party save your breath. It's not your fault. It's no ones, but if you want someone to blame you can blame my parents because without them I wouldn't have been born, hence no birthday or clumsy Bella." I said, hating the fact he was blaming himself. He just smiled at me as I led the way to my home, only to find a very upset pixie waiting at the door.

"DO YOU CALL THAT A COLSET?" She yelled at me. I slowly nodded my head, trying to avoid the rath of the pixie. She just glared, awaiting a real answer.

"Well Alice, the definition of a closet is a small room, enclosed recess, or cabinet for storing clothing, food, utensils, etc.** (thanks dictonary. com**)" I stated, as she glared and the Cullens laughed at my answer.

"Fine then. I'll just go to the mall without you, and choose ALL of your outfits!" She smirked at me and then went running off, grabbing Jasper, saying that she would call if she saw anything troubling in my future. I stared at her wide eyed as everyone laughed at my expense. I just groaned, going into my apartment and putting my gun and stuff up.

"This is lovely!" Esme exclaimed.

"Umm, thanks. It's not much, but it's all things of value." I responded.

"It's you." She smiled at me, "You're not the kind of girl that wants it to be all fashion, but her home to be her." I just smiled back, thanking her.

"Can I look at this?" Rose asked me, showing me a photo album.

"Sure, ya'll can go through all that. If you have a question, just ask." I told her, smiling. I went to the kitchen and fixed me a cup of coffee, while the emotions of today caught up with me. Boy was I glad that Jasper wasn't here. I slid down the cabinets, trying not to cry. I didn't notice that anyone had entered the room until I felt cold arms rap around me.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked me, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This day has just brought back so many memories." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, but the traitor tears were rolling down my cheek. Edward pulled me closer to him, letting my cry it all out.

"I love you Bella. Don't forget that. Everyone here and all your team love you." He whispered in my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

EPOV

Bella had gone off to the kitchen; I waited a long minute before following. I walked in to see her on the floor, trying not to cry. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok love?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This day has just brought back so many memories." She told me, tears slowing starting to fall down her face. In the other room I heard the family about to come in, but I whispered at vampire speed to stay put, give her space. I pulled her closer, letting her cry.

"I love you Bella. Don't forget that. Everyone here and all your team love you." I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down a little. A couple of minutes later, she had cried herself to sleep. I gently lifted her up and brought her to bed, letting her forget the real world for a while.

ZivaPOV

Today had been hard on everyone, but mostly Bella. I was on my way to stop by and see her, just to make sure she was ok. I never understood how she went through all this and is still who she is. She thinks she's a monster, but she's nothing near. Thinking back to the way all the Cullen's cared about her made me smile. She deserved to be loved like that. I hated my half-brother for what he did to her. I wanted to know how he went from my loving older brother, to a monster that I was ashamed to know, let alone be related to. I was about to open Bella's door, when Alice beat me to it.

"How is Bella?" I asked.

"She cried herself to sleep about an hour ago. Thanks for caring for her the way you do, I can tell everyone on the team helped her a lot." She said, smiling a sad smile.

"How can we not help her? She is the kindest hearted people out there." I whispered, loving this girl more every second.

"I know, but still." Alice said, smiling again. We walked into the living room, where everyone else, minus Edward, was. I assumed he was with Bella.

"Is this her daughter?" The blonde one, Rosalie, asked me. I looked at the picture, taken when Gibbs had babysat her for Bella while she tried to rest. It was a wonderful picture of Katie, her smiling to the camera with the most joyful look on her face.

"Yes." I responded, missing my little niece.

"She's beautiful." Esme whispered.

"She was a bundle of joy, just like her mom." I stated sadly. We looked at a bunch of different photos, when Emmett was about to ask me something else we heard Bella scream. Another nightmare. Total repeat of last time.


	11. Nickolas Sanders

BPOV

Once again I woke up screaming. It was total déjà vu, expect for the fact that this time I had the love of my life's arms wrapped around me, calming me down. I was balling, my mind all over the place. Thinking of everyone I love, my baby, Josie, Kevin, Kaela, my parents, and Phil. The people who had died because of me.

"Bella, shhh, it's ok. Calm down love. Shhh." He kept repeating in my ear.

EPOV

She was crying in her sleep, talking about her family. The look of pain on her face broke my un-beating heart. She didn't deserve this. I would never understand how people could cause this angel so much pain. She was calming down a little, or at least I thought, when she let out a heart-wrenching scream. Bella started sobbing harder; it looked like she could barely breathe.

"Bella, shhh, its ok. Calm down love. Shhh. I'm here." I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down a little. She just started sobbing harder.

"It's all my fault." She said in-between sobs. "They're all gone because of me." If I wasn't a vampire I doubt I would be able to understand her.

"Shhh, Bella it's ok. Breathe." I tried to calm her down.

"I-I-I can't breathe," she gasped out. Great, just what we need, a panic attack.

"Carlisle help her." I asked in vamp speed and frequency. Him and the rest of the family, plus Ziva who had arrived earlier, came into the room.

"Bella deep breathes. Calm down." He whispered to her, trying his best. "Jasper, can you calm her down?"

"I'm trying; she seems to know how to resist." Jazz answered him.

"Here, let me. She did this last time." Ziva said, pushing her way to the bed.

"Bella. Remember what Josie told you? That everyone loved you no matter what. They didn't want anything to happen to you. Calm down, for her, if not her, everyone else that loves you." Ziva said, rubbing her back. Bella did seem to calm down at the thought of her family. Ziva keep this up for about five minutes before Bella finally feel back asleep.

"Thank you" I whispered to her. She just nodded to me and sent me a sad smile. I saw in her mind all the other times that this had happen to her. What did this angel every do to deserve this? Bella luckily slept through the rest of the night without any trouble, occasionally whispering my name and that she loved me. At about 5:30 her alarm started to go off. She rolled over at hit it, going straight back to sleep.

_"Edward, let her sleep in till the snooze wears off, she needs it." _Alice's "Voice" said. In about thirty minutes her alarm went off again.

"Bella, honey, it's time to get up." Why she needs to get up so early, I didn't know. Maybe I could talk Gibbs into letting her go in later while all this was going on.

_"Good idea Edward!"_ Alice told me in her head, "seeing" that she wouldn't have to go in as early.

"Go away. It's not even Five yet." Bella whined at me. I smirked at her, planting kisses along her jaw line.

"Honey, it's Six." I informed her. She shot right out of bed.

"CRAP! Why did you let me sleep in!" She pretty much shrieked at me.

"Sorry. Alice said Gibbs would be fine with it, and you needed it." She just groaned and went for her "Human moment."

BPOV

Ughh, now I was going to be late. Alice better be right that Gibbs won't be mad; otherwise she'll have her head on a platter. As soon as I thought of that I heard a shriek form Alice and Edwards's wonderful laugh. I'm assuming she saw that.

"BELLA! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" She asked, running into my room. I ignored her, walking to my closet. I opened only to turn around and glare at Alice.

"We'll, you can start with the fact that there is NOTHING I can wear in there!" I stated, in a deadly calm voice that I usually saved for integrations. She actually looked at little scared. As I said that the rest of the Cullen's came into my room, looking on with amused faces.

"What do you mean you can't wear any of this?" She asked me.

"Do you really think that I would be able to chase suspect in any of this? Run away from Tony or McGee when I mess with them? Earn any respect from my other co-workers in a skirt strippers would wear? And if Gibbs saw me in any of this, he would have your head. And another fact you may not know about being in the police, you don't want to criminals trying to feel you up." I stated, narrowing my eyes at her. Of course there was also the fact it would be almost impossible to escape from protective custody in this clothing, but I wasn't about to state this.

"Opps sorry?" She said, it coming out like a question. "I didn't think of that…"

"Come on," I started, choosing something a random, "I'll change at the Office."

"What do you mean, 'change at the office'" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"We all keep a change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, hairspray, ect. At the office for when we have to pull all-nighters. Which tends to happen a lot." I answered, getting understanding looks from everyone. Without another word, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Afterwards I felt refreshed and made my way to the kitchen. Since I didn't get up as early as I usually do, I was just going to grab a bagel, stopping on the way from coffee for both Gibbs and I, a sure way to butter him up. I walked into the kitchen/dining room, surprised to so only Alice, Jasper, and Edward, who, being the god-like creature he is, was holding my bagel, already toasted. Seeing my questing look, he answered, my unasked question.

"Everyone else went home to change. And we weren't sure if we could trust you with only boys, seeing your famous bathroom trick," He sent me a reprimanding look as I sent him an angelic smile, "So Alice brought us clothes back yesterday after her shopping trip. You ready to go?"

"Yes, I need to stop by Callie's Coffee first." I answered, snatching my bagel from him. I led the way out of my apartment, locking it on the way out. When I got down to my car, Edward snatched my keys and opened the passenger seat door for me. I glared at him as he physically placed me in the seat.

"I looked the way to the coffee shop while you were in the shower. I love you!" he whispered in my ear. Alice and Jasper were laughing in the back seat. The normally ten minute drive took about two. I was still glaring at him when Alice spoke up.

"Look at it this way Bells, now you won't be as late." She said, putting extra emphases on the as. I just stuck my tongue out at her. I was halfway to the door of Callie's when someone caught my eye, and I was once again glad that I always carry my gun with me. Of course, when I reached for it I got three vampires looking at me with concern.

"Call Gibbs. Tell him that I have eyes on Nickolas Sanders. I don't think he sees me. Ask him whether or not just keep eyes or confront." I ordered Edward, handing him my phone without removing my eyes from Nickolas. Before Gibbs could even answer, Nickolas turned and fired three shots right at us. I fired back, not know whether or not I hit him, but hoping I had. At the same time that he fell, I felt a blinding pain in my stomach as I also collapsed onto the side-walk.

**You like? Don't own anything! Review! :D**


	12. Shot

EPOV

I was on the dialing Gibbs when I heard this Nickolas fire in our direction. Bella fired right back, and with my sight I could tell she killed him. I looked over to her, only to be hit with a strong with of Bella's blood. At the same time as I smelt this, I also noticed a wound in her stomach.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly. I handed the phone to Alice, who was standing behind me in shock, not understanding why she hadn't seen this. Jasper was already on the phone with the rest of the family, telling them where we were so that Carlisle could help Bella. I rushed to her, putting pressure on the wound when she spoke.

"Edward," Her voice, once so strong and loving, was broken; it sounded like she used so much strength to get out that two sailable word. "I love you."

"I love you to honey," if I could cry I would. I wanted to know who the heck this man was and why the heck he shot her. I saw her eyes start to close. "Stay awake love, you'll be ok."

CPOV

Alice told us to meet her by the Coffee shop that Bella uses. We were about half way there when I got a frantic call from Jasper.

"Carlisle, someone shot Bella. She knew he it was, Gibbs and the team are also on the way."  
"Where was she shot?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"The stomach, in the middle." He responded, his anger evident.

"Do you know about the guy that shot her?" I had never really wanted someone dead in my life like this man, Ari, and Victoria. What did Bella ever do?

"She shot him dead." He sounded proud of her.

"Were almost there." I told him, hanging up. Everyone in the car had the same look of horror on their face. Esme starting dry-sobbing and Emmett went to comfort her as much as he could. We were there in less than a minute, I rushed to Bella's side to look her over, glad to see that Edward was putting pressure on the wound.

GibbsPOV

As soon as Alice explained what happened, I was in shock. Of course this could also be a good thing.

"Alice, you've seen the pictures of Ari. Have you, Jasper, and anyone else that's can to go look for him. If Nickolas is there he isn't far behind." Stupid ex-Mossad partners. I hung up and told the team to gather their gear. I drove faster than ever before, arriving at the scene to see the ambulance leaving and Ari struggling against Emmett's grasp. I was surprised to see that the Cullen's hadn't killed him yet. It looked like they were about to. I sent the team t go process the rest of the scence, while I went to confront Ari.

"You're luckly you're alive right now." I growled at him.

"That's what these people have been telling me. So is Isabella dead yet?" that was all it took until I took my gun out and shoot him in the head. No one would care anyways. The look on Emmett's face made me think that he was sad he couldn't have killed him.

"Dang, I wanted to kill him. Nobody hurts my little sis and gets away with it!" He said, dropping the trash onto the ground. I looked around, not seeing the rest of the Cullen's.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Edward and Carlisle went with Bella. Everyone else caught Victoria's trail. Speaking of which, I'm going to catch up with them and hopefully get to kill that witch." He said, while running off.

**Don't own anything. ANd i think im going to wrap in up soon, if you weren't able to tell! :D**


	13. Letter

GibbsPOV Still

I went to find the rest of the team. Instead of fighting and ordering each other around, they were working quietly, reminding me of when we processed the warehouse where Ari held Bella, and all the other scenes that had to do with these men.

"She sure does have good aim." I commented to Ducky, seeing the bullet wound in the middle of his eyebrows. I doubt even I could have gotten this shot when I was injured.

"That she does Jethro. He died as soon as he was shot, he's lucky." He commented. And lucky he was, if it had been anyone else they would have made him suffer a slow, painful death. But, knowing Bella, she aimed for a short, painless death. I was walking away when my phone started ringing; I looked at the caller id to see that it was Carlisle, hopefully with Bella's condition.

TonyPOV

Why was it always Bells that got into these spots? I knew she would be fine, Dr. Vamp and her boyfriend would make sure of that, but it didn't stop me from worrying. Bella was the baby of the team; she wanted to take care of everyone else when she should be the one that was being cared of. **(I hope that made sense…). **Once again, we were working in silence, all occupied with our thoughts.

"Tony," Ziva said, "Look at this." She told me handing me a letter.

_Bella, _

_I'm so sorry Bells. I never got to tell you how much I love you. You're my baby sis. I know you're wondering why Nickolas has this, but he told me he would give it to you, somehow. He didn't want this to happen, but he was forced to help. Ari has his sister and if he didn't do it, he would kill her. Nickolas' sister's name is Katarina, but she likes to be called Kat. She reminds me so much of you, trying to protect others, not caring what happens to herself. Don't be mad at him, I know that I would have done the same thing. When you get this, I will most likely be dead, but she probably won't. Ari likes her; she does what he tells her too with no questions. Please find her, for me._

_I'm sorry this is happening to you, but promise me one thing. Don't let this keep you from living a happy life. Get a boyfriend, but don't forget to "play the field" as Grammie told use to do. Follow your dream, keep up everything you do. And don't forget any of our family. I love you more than anything, and I wish I could take the pain away from you._

_Josie, 6/15/09_

I was crying at the end. I only meet Josie once, but I knew that those two love each and had a strong sisterly bond. To Bella family means a lot, and this really took a toll on her, losing them like that. I looked at the date, and realized that this was written only a couple of days before Ari killed her.

"Tony," boss said, pulling me aside. "I'm going up to the hospital; I'm listed as one of her emergency contacts. Run things while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Boss." I smiled sadly at him as he walked away.

**Sorry i haven't updated earlier! Thanks to everyone who added this to the alerts and favorties and to everyone who's reviewed. Thanks! :D Sorry! I accidently added the same chapter twice! Thanks lunarwing for telling me!**

**Don't own anything! **


	14. Waking Up

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I don't own anything! And I seem to love exclamation points!**

Bpov

Once again I woke the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. I thought back, trying to remember what happened, when all the memories of Nickolas and the Coffee shop came rushing back to me. I still wasn't fully awake, and was about to go back to sleep, when I noticed a cold hand on mine. I forced my eyes to open, only to see a very worried angel.

"Bella! Are you in pain, do you need-"he started shooting of questions before I could answer them. To shut him up, I placed a kiss on his lips, only to have Carlisle come running in when the monitor went berserk. He looked at our sheepish faces, trying to decide if he needed to be worried or happy.

"Is there a reason we're making Bella's heart race Edward?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"It's her fault!" He said pointing at me.

"Hey! What happened to the loving boyfriend that takes the blame for everything, even the things that aren't his fault?" I asked, smiling a little. "And in my defense, it was the only way to get him to shut up." Carlisle smiled at us, shaking his head at us. After a little check up, he placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"You had us worried Bella. I love you." My second father said.

"I love you to, Dad." He smiled at me, leaving the room, but not without another warning about kissing.

"So, you seem to cause a lot of trouble and danger." Edward said, the look on his face in-between a smirk and worried.

"Not my fault. Danger finds me!" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Really Bells?" Gibbs asked, walking in. "Because I seem to remember a certain teenager that befriended a terrorist, became a family member to a bunch of vampires, and is in love with a vampire."

"Ummmm, well, uhh. I didn't know he was a terrorist at the time and the Cullens aren't dangerous?" I told him, although it sounded more like a question. "How long have I been out?" I asked, trying to get of the subject off of me and my luck.

"Two days." Gibbs answered; it was obvious that he was worried.

"What about Nickolas? And has Ari been spotted?" I asked.

"They're both dead. You shot Nickolas, nice aim by the way, and I shot Ari. Of course, if anyone asks, Ari was running when I shot him." Gibbs told me, winking at the end.

"We almost had Victoria." Emmett said, him and the rest of the Cullen's coming in. "But she seems to know how to escape." The look on his face made me want to laugh, he look like a two year old pouting, but the serious of everything wouldn't let me. I thought back to the letters, wondering I would still be able to make the meet, while injured and having serval people watch me like hawks. I would figure out a way. No one else would die because of me.


	15. Back

**Hey! Hope you like it! Review please! It makes me feel loved! Thanks Lunarwing, MyaSarae, vamp1001, and ****Kywardbbyx21 for reviewing! And thanks everyone who added this as an alert/favorite. So, my Birthday's Monday, and my Granddad made a pineapple upside down cake for me, and my cake melted the candles… I was not aware that this could happen.**

I had been in the hospital for three days and I was about to go insane with nothing to do. Gibbs wouldn't let me help with the case, and I could only be distracted for so long before I wanted to work again. I really was a workaholic, but at least I wasn't as bad as Alice and her shopping addiction. I looked around the room, at everything she had bought. Edward had "went to get food", knowing I couldn't get up, and Carlisle would be able to stop me if I tried; he somehow got me moved so that my room was next door to his office.

Looking back at the note Josie wrote me, I once again swore that I would find Katarina. She seemed like a nice girl, and if Josie was friends with her, then I would do anything to help her. Tears started rolling down my checks once again, and at the same time that Carlisle came in. He looked at me, saw the note and my tears, and gave me a hug.

"You know that she loved you Bella. What would she do if she knew you were blaming yourself for her death?" He asked me. Everyone had read the note, and we had told the Cullens what my family was like.

"She would slap me, then hug me, and then make sure that I never blamed myself again, but it is my fault, that she isn't here!" I exclaimed.

"But think of if she was." He told me. "From what I've heard, she knew you. And she knew you would blame yourself. So image that she if here, it's not your fault." After a couple of minutes of thinking of her and my family, I finally stopped crying.

"So, when can I leaveeeeeee?" I had been begging him to go home every since I woke up. He laughed at my face.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about." He started, seeing the smile on my face. "You're free to go, but I'm taking leave and either Edward or I will be with you. Plus the other people for your protective custody and you're going to be staying at our house." I pouted at the protective custody part, as he laughed at my expression. "Alice will be here in a minute to give you some clothes." Seeing my worried face he continued. "Gibbs told her to give you your NCIS sweats and shirt, and if not he would take all her credit cards. She looked to see if he really would, and he would." I smiled at that.

**TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NICS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT-NCIS-TWILIGHT**

Thankfully, Alice had kept with Gibbs orders. I was at the Cullen's house, cuddling with Edward and watching Grey's Anatomy. I loved that show, but Edward seems to have a different opinion. His commentary, while a little annoying, was pretty amusing.

"You know, if you weren't injured, and I wasn't completely in love with you, I think I would have destroyed these DVDs." He told me. I owned all the box sets, Josie had also been in love with this show and they had been hers.

"But I am injured and you are completely in love with me. Plus the first three seasons were Josie's, so if you destroyed them, I think I might destroy you." I told him. Emmett, who was down stairs yelled up to us.

"Whipped!" And made a whipping noise. As soon as we heard this, we also heard Rose yell at him and slap him. I just smiled at my family. All the sudden, Edward tensed up. "She's here." He whispered. The whole family came up to my room.

"Esme, Rosalie, stay here with Bella. Everyone else follow Edward." Carlisle ordered.


	16. Still Feeling That Way

**Hey! I don't own anything! :) Hope you enjoy it! **

It felt like hours as I sat there, waiting for my family to come back. Esme and Rosalie had both tried to calm me down, but it had been useless. Nothing would calm me down until I knew that the rest of my family was safe. About five minutes later, a very pissed of Alice and Edward. Opps, maybe she had seen me escaping. I had been plotting….

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" They yelled at the same time. I knew I should probably be worried about my future, but right now I just decided to play innocent.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to look a little surprised, when I really wasn't.

"Ohhhh, you know what! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Alice asked me, getting in my face.

"Whoa Alice! I don't know what you're talking about. And can I please have my personal bubble back?" I asked, knowing that this wouldn't work. I looked over to Edward to see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right now I don't know if you deserve a personal bubble!" She yelled, taking a breath, she started talking again. "Will you please explain to me _WHY _exactly I saw you trying to run off and meet Victoria?" she hissed at me.

"I don't want people to get hurt because of me Alice." I told her. "I've lost too much to really care what happens to me, but what happens to y'all does matter."

"Bella!" four exasperated voices said.

"Bella, you belong with us as much as a stinger belongs with a bee. Without you, we die, in a sense." Alice told me. "Get that through your thick skull." I was about to retaliate, when Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett came in, the look on Emmett and Jasper's faces looked like a child that was finally able to count to one-hundred. Together, we sighed in relief. This nightmare was over. Hopefully there wouldn't be another soon.

"She's dead." Edward said, needing for it to be out loud, to make it more real.

"Yay! Now that she's out of the way," Alice turned back to me. All the sudden I wanted this little relief celebration to last a little longer, and avoid the rath of the pixie and the rest of my family.

"Alice, what's going on this time?" Jasper asked warily, feeling her emotions.

"As you know, Bella was planning on sacrificing herself. Apparently she still doesn't believe that she's part of the family." She stated a rather scary look on her face. I, Bella Swan, ran off to meet murders, vampire hunters, and other terrible things, but I was scared of my best friend and sister how I knew wouldn't really hurt me.

**So, as you can most likely tell, I'm starting to wrap it up. I might post a couple more chapters, but i will for sure post an Epilgoue. Thanks!**


	17. Family

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. It would have been up sooner, but my stupid dog decided to run off. I was locking the door, I turn around to start walking and my dog's gone. The harness and leash is still there, but she isn't. And finally, 30 minutes later, and only because of I nice neighbor, we caught her. I was home alone, none of my family and freaking out. But I still love her! Don't own anything! Thanks Elena0017, Lunarwing, and Love109 for reviewing! :)**

I was lectured for about two hours about how I am in this family, and I should never, ever think about giving myself up. The only reason they stopped lecturing me was because my co-workers had arrived. But then, all of them, Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Timmy, and even Rosalie **(I think I got everyone)** started the lecture. So, here I was, not really listening to a thing they were saying, hoping that they would be quiet soon.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Gibbs screamed at me. The whole room was suddenly very silent.

"Of course Boss!" I told him, hoping he couldn't tell that I was lying.

"Really," He started, his Gibbs face on. "Then what did Abby just say?"

'Oh crud.' I thought to myself.

"Bells." He said, exasperated. Walking over, he gave me a Gibbs-slap, not to hard though. "We'll talk about this later. We need to find Katarina."

"Where he held me," I started, getting pained looks from everyone. "Did you keep it under surveillance?"

"We did for a little bit, but I don't think it still is." Ziva said, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"That would be the perfect place. He would think that we would never think to look back there." I said, confusing myself with the wording.

"Good idea. Tony, Ziva, McGee, come on." Boss told them. "And while we're gone, y'all can lecture her again." I just groaned at the last part.

**GibbsPOV**

We were almost to the warehouse. Nobody wanted to be here, with all the memories of what we found here last time. Bella was Bella, and without her we just weren't the same. I know that she's older now, and will most likely be changed into a vampire, I talked to Carlisle about it and he said it's what she wants, but when I think about her I see the teen girl learning to shoot, and surprising everyone. I also see the helpless, broken body that we found. Trying so hard to stay alive and keep everyone safe. She was stronger than anyone I had every meet, but there is still the kid in her that never got to grow. She never had a childhood, and I can see that with the Cullen's, she will. She see's Esme and Carlisle as her mom and dad, Edward as her love, and the rest as her siblings and I'm glad she had them.

"We're here." Tony whispered, looking at the building that housed so many horrors for Bella.

"There's a car." Ziva said, pointing to the lot across the street that had stood empty for many years. I parked the car where we were, telling them that we would take it on foot. We all pulled our guns out, not sure if they had more people working for them. We had gone through almost the whole building, without seeing a person, when we spotted a teen girl asleep. She was wearing torn up clothing, but otherwise looked well nourished and feed. We instantly knew that this was Katarina. I sent Tony and McGee to finish clearing the building, while Ziva and I looked over the girl.

"Who are you?" we heard a quiet voice ask, startling us seeing as we hadn't known she was awake.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and this is Special Agent Ziva David. And I'm assuming you're Katarina?" I replied. She looked shocked for a minute before recognition filled her face.

"Josie told me about you. She said you would come, but I doubted it. I just wish that this hadn't happened to Bella. I heard so much about her. I told Nickolas to just let me die, but he wouldn't. I never understood why, he never cared about me anyway. He's dead isn't he?" She asked me, not even slightly scared.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about him." I told her, trying to be sorry. To my surprise, she just snorted.

"Like I said, he never cared." She told me. "Is Bella ok?" She asked, suddenly anxious. "Josie told me so much about her, and she sounds like a wonderful person."

"Bella was shot, but she's at home healing now. Speaking of which, let's get you out of here." Ziva replied, speaking for the first time. Walking out of there with most the team, I was glad that this case was finally solved.


	18. Epilogue

**Sooooo, this is it! I'm sad, but glad! Thanks to Lunarwing and everyone else that reviewed! **

_Five Years Later_

BellaPOV

Katarina had become one of my best friends. She reminded me of Josie, and was so much fun. Edward and I had gotten married, and he had changed me. I was a little worried that I would be out-of-control, but human blood actually smelled bad to me. That was one of the best blessings I think I had ever received. Because of that, I still got to hang out with everyone, even working on cases from time to time. Gibbs seems to think that I needed to take a break and have some fun, but working was fun to me, especially when Edward got to help!

"Love, Carlisle wants to work on your shield some more." Edward called up to me.

"Coming!" I had become a lot closer to everyone, and some of their favorite bonding actives was to work on my shield, which was both mental and physical. I was about half-way down the stairs when my phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Swan." I answered.

"Come on, you need your help." He said, hanging up with no greeting.

"Guys! I'm going to NCIS!" I shouted, not really needing to seeing as they could hear me if I whispered.

"Have fun!" All their voices coursed. This was my life, prefect, with my parents, my love, my siblings, and my team. My family.


End file.
